According to a known parking assist device such as a display apparatus for displaying a surrounding image of a vehicle, a driver's operation upon a parking operation is assisted by use of the surrounding image of the vehicle captured by an imaging device, the image including an indicative line to be followed upon the parking operation. For example, according to a displaying device disclosed in JPH11-334470A, when a parking operation to park the vehicle in a parking stall is executed, indicative lines indicating a moving estimated locus of the vehicle toward a parking target position are set on the basis of a rudder angle of a steering operation executed by the driver.
According to the above-mentioned known device, however, because the indicative lines (e.g., right and left indicative lines) appear with a predetermined distance therebetween, and the distance is set not to depend on a width of a parking stall. Thus, the driver may find it hard to accurately recognize a position to park the vehicle. Accordingly, when the parking operation is executed in order to park the vehicle in a parking stall in a manner where the vehicle is positioned so as to be parallel to the parking stall, the driver needs to operate the vehicle in such a way that the indicative lines in the surrounding image become parallel to stall lines (e.g., right and left stall lines) indicating the parking stall, on the basis of the information from the image appearing on the display apparatus, in which the stall lines indicating the parking stall are largely distant from the indicative lines.
Further, when a parking operation to park the vehicle in a parking stall is executed in a manner where the vehicle is positioned at a central point of the parking stall, the driver needs to operate the vehicle in such a way that a distance between the right stall line and the right indicative line is equal to a distance between the left stall line and the left indicative line.
A need thus exists for a parking assist device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.